Ice Prince
by MaskedWizard
Summary: What does it take to love a vongola boss?... a bit of happiness and a lot of pain... therefore,to love the leader of the world renowned mafia family, you must take the risks. Cause what can you do it's the mafioso whom you fell into?... rebuke tsuna
1. Chapter 1: Haru

Note: This is my first Fan fiction so if you may please be a little considerate of your comments/Suggestions. I know that I'm not really good at English, I'm not confident with my grammars so please review. I'll accept them whole heartedly even if they're bad.

_Tsuna's character here is like when he is in hyper mode, I really hate him when he's clumsy. Just imagine him without the flames. Onegai ^_ v ^

Haru

It was a clear Sunday afternoon, Tsuna is taking a nap near the river wherein only a handful of people walks by.

He loves this place because it's the only place where he could enjoy his time alone worry-free about his status as the future Vongola 10th. His head is still dizzy from the training that he received from reborn, Yet, he did not complain even if his body can't go on any further, he remained calm and collected even after the training. He dragged his feet to this river in order to rest because his house wasn't that so tranquil anymore, after reborn came to his life, his normal life went into a huge havoc.

"hahi!…Tsuna-kun is that you?" called the voice out of nowhere.

Tsuna half opened his one eye. Expecting the brown haired girl to be somewhere a few meters away from him, he did not respond instead he closed his eyes and went to sleep. His favorite place is now being attacked by people he marked as noisy.

Haru on the other hand was surprised to see the cool, calm and collected ice prince was taking a nap defenseless near the river. Quietly she approached him and sat beside his quiet sleeping posture. She hugged her knees and laid her head beneath them, she watched him sleeping quietly.

Haru loved tsuna. She loved him so much that her chest cannot take it anymore, but she knew so well that the ice prince does not feel the same. It's obvious since he do not look at her with interest_…Kyoko-Chan likes you too tsuna…She's beautiful unlike me…ah! Why does these tears keep falling ,Hahaha It's so ironic to see you sleeping while I'm on my depressed position…hahaha It's funny…haha…yeah…ha..ha It's supposed to be funny why can't I smile...Tsuna…Tsuna……………_

At that moment she got up and wiped her tears

When a hand stretched out and took her wrist, it pulled her down to see a wide awake tsuna sitting. She fell on his chest, In that moment she could hear his heart beating steadily, It was the most wonderful rhythm that she could ever hear in her entire life.

"Haru.."

She blushed at the mention of her name…

"First, You destroyed my slumber and then you sat with your eyes filled with tears….

"hahi! Sorry Tsuna-kun did I bother you? GOMENOSAI!!!!" and at that moment she pushed herself away from him deeply bowing with all her might…

" I can't stand women crying"

"GOMEN..GOMEN..

" Why are you crying?"

"ah! Nande--monai…." Said haru imagining the things she imagined earlier

At once tsuna got up and reached her hand. Haru looked at him

"Sigh! I know that it's none of my business… but I really can't stand crying women, If you feel like crying again come to me at least…

Haru smiled this was one of the qualities that she loved about tsuna. He was caring

"Hai!" haru said in her normal energetic high pitched tone. She took his hands and got up…

_Tsuna…This is one of the reasons why I can't let go of you…gomen but I don't think that I could find someone who is better than you…_


	2. Chapter 2: Liking

Hello guys! Please try to review..Onegai!...

**Disclaimer**: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn, even though I wished I had

Liking

"Tadaima…" Tsuna said to the members of the household after reaching his house.

"okaeri, tsu-kun" said his mother after knowing that her son finally arrive home.

"tsuna, you've got a long way to go if you cannot take that simple training. Tomorrow I shall add more of your training sessions." Reborn said in the kitchen while sipping his black coffee.

"…'kay…ukasa I'm skipping dinner I want to sleep early"

"Go ahead tsu-kun… teenage boys after all need more rest in order to grow fast…"

"What matters is love…" said banchi while holding her new poison recipe…

Reborn smiled with his usual fishy smile…_Just now tsuna_ _lowered his head more than the usual while changing his shoes something must've happened, I wonder if that's any more related to kyoko-chan's recent visits in the house…_

Tsuna stomped his way through his room then collapsed through the bed. He had no assignment that day even if he does it won't hurt his perfect grades that much…

The next day…

Tsuna was walking through the school with yamamoto and gokudera…

"10th! Is it true that reborn is training you more harsher everyday after class?" His self proclaimed right hand asked while walking…

"Yeah, tsuna your not around that much after school" Yamamoto said with a huge bright smile…

"..yeah…after all I'm taking over the vongola after 9th's reign"

"that's 10th for you!!!"

"But don't push yourself too hard"

"Baseball bat baka 10th already knows that no need for you to remind him!" the usual cocky gokudera said with his everlasting loyalty to tsuna….

"Hahaha…Well, tsuna always pushed himself too hard… he does not show with his expression though…hahaha"

"ano—

A girl trying to take notice of her presence, she was looking at tsuna who seemed to be unbothered by her presence

"What Is it?" yamamoto asked after hearing her voice.

She looked like a year older than any of them, blushing on top of that…

"Sawada-kun can I have a minute….

Tsuna looked at her and followed her behind the gym leaving the two behind.

"Sawada kun…you know I've been looking at you ever since you entered namimori middle school…

Said the girl looking away from him and blushing like a tomato…

"I was startled when my heart began to pound hard whenever I see you. Even now my heart can't stop…That's when I know that I –

Before the girl could finish her sentence tsuna cut in and said

" I think you should check a doctor immediately…If your heart is not that stable…okay, that's my advice for you and I believe that I don't have any kind of virus that could make you like that…oh! there's the bell bye…

After that tsuna left the girl shocked. In the midst of a confession tsuna turned the girl down rather bluntly than she expected…He truly were the ice prince that every body was talking about

Haru was staring at the sky with tsuna on her mind…I wonder if he's all right…_Did he sleep well? Or is he paying his attention to class lively….sigh! I hope that I can attend the same school tsuna goes into…_

"Haru-chan.. called the voice lovingly from behind

Before she realized it… she was being hugged by the person behind her rather so tight her hands were both locked from the embrace…

"Haru-chan what are you thinking" said the person behind her with his lips almost kissing her earlobes….

'KYAAA!!! PERVERT!!!! Kyo what do you think you're doing? Let me go!!!!'

Haru was struggling from her seat but it won't budge a man's strength is clearly no match for her…

Students from her class took no notice of her since it's a daily scenery for them.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!!"

"ah! Really haru darling… but can't even release my grip remember"

"AH! STOP KISSING MY EAR!!!KYAAAA!!!PERVERT!!!HENTAI!!!'

"But, Haru-chan you won't tell me what you're thinking about" at that instant Kyo began to slowly nibbling her ears…

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!NO!! STOP! STOP! PERVERT!!!!!!!"

"so cute…You're not thinking of any stupid guys beside me aren't you?

"It's none of your business…whom I think '

The bell rung and kyo released her grip from her …haru was about to punch him straight in the face but he was too fast for her lousy attack…_Someday for sure I'm gonna kill him …_


	3. Chapter 3: Walls

Hi! Minna this is the 3rd chapter of my fan fiction…Please review I'm begging you all!!!...

Thank you itsuko-chan for being the first one to comment..you really helped me… sigh! I have no idea that it is so hard to attain a review... demo—it's okay minna you can tell all the bad things about my story just comment so that I can have strength to go on… I really want to imagine that someone in this universe (except for itsuko-chan) reading this fanfiction…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Walls

"ne—did you hear haruna tsukomoto from the high school division is dumped by the infamous ice prince from middle school?'

"yep! I heard that one it was like he totally shove her off after knowing that she has heart problems…"

" That's not what I heard, he shoved her off first then her heart began to palpitate abnormally and was taken into hospital by an ambulance'

"Eh?! That's so horrible"

"Shut UP!!!" said gokudera as he entered the classroom filled with groups of girls gossiping about the latest issue of the cold prince…

But the girls won't budge instead they ignored him and continued with the latest rumor.

_Grr...Damned girls they don't understand how 10__th__ is living his reputation as the future vongola boss. He has no time for these girls… _(at least that's what gokudera thinks ^ ^)

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Eh? tsuna you turned a highschooler down and was later taken into hospital.." said yamamoto smiling brightly than ever.

Tsuna shot a glare at yamamoto.

"When the hell, did I ever tried to turn anyone down'

"So the rumor wasn't true?"

Tsuna glared at Yamamoto again and went back into reading his science book.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kyoko-chan sat between the first rows of the class, a few meters away from where tsuna is sitting. The wind played with her soft orange colored silky hair…She glanced at tsuna who was having a conversation with yamamoto.

Turning red as she saw him caught her eye with his other eye. But still he continued with his conversation .

For the longest time she liked tsuna. But he does not seem to notice, she was just hanging around him more often at his house rather than in school since her brother had taken a liking with the young man.

His brother ryohei…whenever he itches to try his new boxing technique with his favorite unbeatable sparring partner. She would likely tag along, making her brother as an excuse to visit tsuna's house. That's when she met haru... her heart squeezed hard as she remembered it…

**0o0 Flashback 0o0**

"Sorry for bothering..." her brother called out as tsuna's mother smiled kindly letting the two siblings in, that's when she saw a brown haired girl shouting at tsuna, he was obviously avoiding her putting both of his hands with each ear.

At that moment she felt jealous, she was never that too familiar with tsuna…She can't even call him on his first name…

"What have you teach to the poor child tsuna! Mafia this and mafia that! Poor reborn-kun his innocent mind is now plagued with your nasty thought!!!'

"Will you please keep your tone down… You're annoying

"I will never stop until you clean reborn-kun's mind!!!

"Sigh…

"Sawada Tsuna I challenge you!!! Be ready to EXTREME!!!!" called her brother out of the blue then he started to attack tsuna…

Tsuna on the other hand swiftly avoided her brother's ultimate lightning punch over and over. As if they were nothing. She was not surprised with that after all every time her brother challenges tsuna, He never lasted for more than 20 seconds.

Then very gracefully tsuna stretched his weaker left hand and punched her brother effortlessly through the stomach. Her onii-chan as expected fainted from the one swift attack.

Tsuna took her brother and laid him on the nearby couch allowing him to rest after his decisive battle with him.

"Kyaa!!! Tsuna I was right reborn-kun's not really fit here, you're fierce fighting is really not suitable with his young mind…I'm gonna adopt him and take him in my house…

"Do what you want but I doubt that reborn will leave my side….

"Hmmppt…' then the brown haired girl stomped towards his room.

"sigh! Why do I kept on facing annoying people at all times…

Tsuna murmured to himself.

Kyoko-chan on the other hand was very intrigued with the brown haired girl.

"ano—sawada-kun who is that girl?'

"ryohei-san's imouto?

"hai! Sorry for the bother even though I've been here several times..

"Don't worry, It's fine…"

"Ah! That girl…

"Oh! Haru-chan? _a slight nudge shot from kyoko's heart_ She's quite hard to handle. You see she's attached to I-pin and Lambo that she always comes here to play with them… but she said that she don't like the way I handle with the kids…She wanted them to be transported to her home…

A small smile formed from the ice cold prince. She can't believe it he smiled if front of her, the legendary ice prince smiled.

"Kyaaa!!!!"

A voice shout upstairs. Tsuna with his fast reflexes went up in a split of second. Kyoko-chan followed him but rather too slowly… the next thing that she saw was tsuna kissing haru's wrist with a large Burmese python lying dead on the ground…(one of bianchi's so called ingredients)

She saw his one arm protectively encircled her tiny waist while sitting on the ground his knees assisting her frail figure. One hand touching her wrist filled with blood.

'Tsuna…waaaahhhhh' wailed the girl as she wrapped her other free hand on tsuna's neck.

Kyoko-chan didn't move an inch her chest were starting to squeeze and pull outside of her. She felt tears brimming her eyes too. Tsuna's orange eyes were only diverted on that girl's wrist in which he never used to other girls…

She knew the situation, understood it. But why, should it be her? She liked tsuna maybe even loved him but why?.

"haru, you should be careful next time… _next time? does he mean that she should continue to get in and out of his house?_ I'm gonna call doctor shamal in case…"

He grabbed the phone that was about his reach, never breaking his protective shield with the crying girl….

"Tsuna… I'm scared..tsuna..tsuna..

"hush..." then planted a small kiss on her forehead (well, It's not that romantic as you imagined. Tsuna just mimicked her mother when he was young whenever he's scared)

Kyoko can't take it anymore she dashed downstairs not even looking or saying goodbye.

She was hurt, broken. She can't explain anything that she's feeling all she know is that she felt helpless…_That's what I get from refusing to be closer to tsuna, now a huge wall appeared before her very eyes. A huge unbreakable wall…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yep, that's it keep tuned itsuko-chan…I think I'm in loved with you thank you for the review!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: Peace

Hello guys! Yay! I've got reviews!

Thank you for reading my fan fiction… Arigatou...I feel very happy!!!Sob! Sob! Hahaha...Keep tuned this is the fourth chapter hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I never owned katekyo hitman reborn…

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Peace

"Mada mada tsuna, you're not strong enough to hold the vongola family…"

"…"

"You can't protect anybody with your current situation"

Tsuna struggled up from the ground. Once again he tried to climb up the mountain without using any of reborn's special bullets.

_This time_…he said _for sure I'm going to reach the peak of this mountain…_

Reborn stared at tsuna's hand. It was bruised all over, his fingernails are even bleeding, He knew that tsuna had already passed his expectations, he never really believed before that tsuna could reach the half of the mountain in just a day… as a matter of fact he was amazed by the teenage vongola's capability to do it in such a short span of time…_But tsuna hasn't even reached the half of his potential_… _I need to make him work even harder…For the future of his family…_

"Tsuna this Saturday 9th had invited you to a party held by one of vongola's head family; you must come at all costs…"

Tsuna stopped climbing the mountain half away… he turned his head upwards feeling the cold air of nature, his orange hair dangled lightly as he closed his eyes…he remembered how reborn came to his house claiming that he is a home teacher, the weird people who came barging in his life and the dangers he encountered…

He never really wanted to become the boss but in order to spare the innocent people who are being abused by the vongola family he must accept his fate...

He has no choice…destiny was mean…

"Let's talk later reborn…'

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

"Kyo! Could please stop following me!!!"

Haru shouted to the person on her back.

"It can't be helped haru darling, I want to know if you had any men besides me…"

Said the plain looking guy on her back. He has a black hair and dull looking brown eyes _unlike tsuna who has a bright orange eye that almost looked like he can see through someone, he's a thousand times better than this bigheaded dull looking playboy._haru thought.

"It's none of your business whom I like and meet, why don't you just go away and spend some time with one of your girlfriend?"

"Ha-ha…getting jealous now are we?" kyo said. As he stroke his forehead.

_Darn this guy is really something! He thinks that every girl could fall with his easy going, boastful attitude._

"Ne—haru-Chan why don't we go somewhere private and do something more interesting, than walking in circles?"

"Go away and do it by yourself!"

"Eh..."

Haru stared angrily at kyo; she was trying to shove this guy off first before going to tsuna's house. She does not want to cause any trouble for tsuna and she definitely do not want to let I-pin and lambo see this kind of guy.

"I have someone I like okay? Just stop bothering me anymore!"

"Nani?!! Then the more reason to follow you…after all, he must be a bad looking compared to me.."

"hahi!?..." Haru turned around to face kyo. Angrily she stomped his feet and ran away.

"Ouch!" kyo said out loud as he fell from his swollen foot.

"TSUNA IS DEFINITELY BETTER THAN YOU!"

Haru shouted from afar. A small grin formed from kyo's face.

"Tsuna huh…hehehe…haru will definitely be mine."

………………………………………………………………………………………

"good work tsuna!"

Tsuna collapsed from exhaustion, his hands are both bruised. Sweat is flowing from his face. His knees are both bleeding…

"the party… is xanxus going to attend?.."

Tsuna said catching for breath.

"That's why you must attend at all costs…" reborn responded

"Is my family required to go?"

A pair of glowing orange eyes stared at reborn. Tsuna do not want to cause any trouble for his ring guardians, after all, he hasn't gained his position yet. He wanted to take all the pain and suffering by himself, that's why he wanted to takeover vongola and destroy the organization that directed a thousand of lives to despair.

"I don't think so, but it's wiser to bring a bunch of your ring guardians, in any case some of the family revolt ."

"…No…"

"Stupid tsuna, what you're doing is suicidal."

"No, reborn I can protect myself…"

"Baka, you know so well that the Varia and some of the vongola family disapproves in appointing you as the boss…"

"That's why—

"You can't win against the combined forces of varia and those families… you need someone to aid you…'

"No…I said and that's final."

"Baka, Tsuna if you go alone your dead…"

"It's worth taking the risk…"

Reborn is definitely one of his students.

"I won't come and rescue you even if you are about to be killed in front of me."

"Don't worry…I won't count on it…"

The orange haired boy got up and sent out a little cry with his throbbing body.

He stared at the horizon as far as his eyes could reach. The feeling of cold air pierced his cheek. A flame submerged from his gloved hands and without looking at reborn he jumped from the top of mountain.

"heh-he's stubborn as always…even trying the technique in which I was yet to reveal…"

………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tadaima….

Tsuna said as he set foot inside the house. His clothes were all dirty mixed with sweat, blood and dirt.

Reborn as always was the first one to walk home. (Well, transport rather). Tsuna lifted his head seeing haru holding Lambo in her arms and I-pin on her right. She was wearing her school uniform; her hair was down making her look more feminine and mature.

"Hahi! Tsuna your clothes are all dirty what are you doing it's been a while since you came home looking clean…"

"Haru?—' tsuna said as his vision slowly blurring.

"eh? Tsuna what's wrong you don't look well…tsuna ?"

"I'm—fine…just tired" he said as he began to stagger while going to his room.

"Tsuna…'

"Let him be… haru" reborn said on her back

"Datte…

"he's that type of person haru, you know that."

"but still—'

Reborn walked inside the kitchen and began sipping his tea.

Haru looked at the stairs wherein tsuna's shadow was last seen. _I still can't ignore him after all! _Haru laid lambo down.

"Lambo, I-pin, I need to do something first, I'll play with you later."

"Understood! lambo let's play over there."

Together they ran and left haru behind.

She slowly walked upstairs, and went to open tsuna's room. She hesitated at first but her instinct kept telling her that she must open it. Deliberately turning the doorknob She pushed the door.

"mom?" a small tired voice came to answer.

"No, tsuna it's me haru your mom left to buy something."

"Ah…Haru?...gomen but could you please not come inside."

"why?"

"just don't"

"tsuna I…"

"please…' but then her heart won't let it go…

Haru hesitantly came inside revealing an overly tired tsuna…his shirt was missing and his school pants was left on. The curtains was not opened so only a tiny streak of light was only seen through. His hair was a mess and his glowing eyes are closed.

_He must've fell asleep. _Haru thought _but on the ground?and while seating?he must be very exhausted._

She gazed at him just like the day she met him asleep near the river. She sent her head closer, feeling his breath inches away. "…tsuna…"she whispered.

A pair of half awakened orange eyes gazed back at her.

"tsuna?...gomenosai did I wake you, sorry for barging in."

"haru…I'm cold'

"hahi?...that's because you don't have a shirt on…" haru blushed as she realized it. Tsuna's smooth ivory skin and his small underdeveloped chest and abs, but even all of that haru could tell that he was a man.

"It's cold…"

"Eh...ah I know, tsuna where do you keep your—

"Warm…" tsuna whispered.

Haru blushed. She was pushed down to the ground by tsuna yet she did not screamed. Their bodies are both lying on the ground, tsuna's head cuddled on the side of her neck his lips touching her flesh. her waist are locked by tsuna's grip. Tsuna rest on top of her.

"Tsuna…are you awake?" no response. _Oh…tsuna don't tempt me like this, my feelings are overflowing… _

Haru's fragile arms was wrapped upon tsuna's head, as if protecting him from something unknown. Slowly she tightened her hold, _his body was really cold _she thought.

Tsuna on the other hand did the same, now her small chest are squeezed on tsuna's bare flesh. she blushed more. Now, instead of his lips touching her neck it seems that he's kissing them at this moment.

Haru grasping for breath because of the strength of tsuna's hold, he's strong she must admit even on his sleep his strength is overwhelming, She can't let go of his clasp but she did not want to go away from his embrace.

_Never Tsuna! please hold into me forever…please…I love you…I love you…_tears flowed from her eyes…she kissed his head engulfing the his sent… her heart was pounding like mad, she want tsuna all for herself, she's being selfish. Haru knew that but what can she do, her senses are all manipulated by tsuna. She felt helpless like this; all she could think about was his touch, his face, his breath…her tsuna.

"Tsuna, you baka! What should I do, I just can't stop myself."

Haru said as she moved her hand on tsuna's smooth cold back wanting more of him to hold.

Unknown to them reborn was outside tsuna's door peeking inside. He grinned at the scene that was exposed. _Tsuna is still a kid he still needs someone to be at peace. I'm glad that he found one…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yup that's all folks! Try to wait for the next update thanks…


	5. Chapter 5: 6 Days

Konnichiwa! Guys please review if you may, I'll be forever grateful if you do that… ayuki-chan thank you for always reviewing my story….^^

Disclaimer: I don't own katekyo hitman reborn.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

6 Days

The cold breeze awakened haru. She fell asleep while holding unto tsuna. She smiled noticing that he hasn't moved an inch since the incident.

Haru released her other arm to look at her watch. _Ah…it's already 4:48 in the morning… hahi! I slept over tsuna's house… sigh, good thing that mom and dad are overseas this week._

She combed her hair with her hand and keeping the other one on tsuna's head. The boy on top of her was still sleeping peacefully, as if unaware of the dangers he might encounter.

He wasn't like that. Normally, he won't let anybody see his sleeping posture, Even his mom, the only time she saw him sleeping was when he was still a kid but after being informed that he is the tenth vongola boss, his life drastically change, he began to be alert, knowing that anybody could be his enemy. He slowly lost his trust and his heart started to waver, but never did he once expect that unconsciously, he wanted the warmth of another person.

To be loved and to trust, to hold…but he's too dense to notice that.

Gradually he opened his eyes_, hmm…it smells nice is it cologne?. shampoo_… tsuna thought.

He looked at his supposed to be pillow to his surprise it was a girl and its not just any girl it was haru… her big brown eyes stared back at him. then, by pure instinct he looked at their position.

"tsuna! it's umm like this…. Before haru could explain everything. Gokudera barged in tsuna's room.

"dyudaime I heard that…….' Then gokudera blinked his eyes once, twice, trice. Before he realized what was happening.

His most respected vongola boss was lying on top of the annoying woman with his shirt off…due to the shock and distress the only thing that he managed to say is…

"HARU YOU RAPED 10TH!!!!!''

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….......

Haru pouted while looking at gokudera. Gokudera on the other hand stared back at her looking extremely annoyed.

The three of them sat in the living room. Haru was beside tsuna and gokudera in front of them. (I want it to look like a parent trying to confront his teenage son)

Tsuna was wearing his a plain white shirt. And his blue boxer shorts while haru was wearing tsuna's orange shirt. That extended up to her knees.

"You raped dyudaime, despicable"

"Like I said nothing happened between us. haru just hugged tsuna through the night!!!"

"Like I would believe you."

"Hahi! Tsuna believes haru! ne--tsuna"

Tsuna looked kindly at haru and said " don't worry, I'll take responsibility on the child…"

"What child? Dyudaime omedeto!!!" gokudera said suddenly changing moods as he sprang from where he is seating to shake tsuna's hands to congratulate him…

"I'll teach him how to become a great man!" Gokudera added.

Haru shook her head this is going too far and nobody believes her.

"ciassou"

"reborn –Chan help me!!!...' haru said as she tried to stand but tsuna stopped her.

"Don't overstrain yourself it might affect the baby." Tsuna said while pushing her close to his body.

"waaaah….reborn-Chan…"

"Stupid tsuna, you can't get pregnant while hugging."

Tsuna eyed at reborn. "…. she is not?...."

"Pregnant?...' Gokudera finished.

"baka tsuna! Baka gokudera! Haru and tsuna just hugged the entire night. It's mostly because of tsuna, you half-asleep pushed haru beneath you. Haru being a girl can't let herself free from your strength."

Gokudera's face lit up " so dyudaime is still untainted?"

"exactly"

"Gomenosai tsuna, I wanted to wake you but you sound so asleep." Haru said while looking at tsuna…

"I'm not a father?...." tsuna whispered quite disappointed.

"baka tsuna, even if the vongola can afford another child, you're still too young to be a father."

"…I'm not?"

"Sigh, tsuna you are hopeless." Reborn said

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"onii-chan where are you going?" the orange haired girl called out as she tried to catch up with the silver haired guy.

"To sawada's house. I heard that his mom went to visit her friend and won't be home for a week. So I will be helping tsuna with the house chores to the EXTREME!!!!"

"Eh…who told you that? " kyoko-chan asked her brother.

"master pao-pao"

"Oh…Ano—onii-chan, can I tag along?" kyoko lowered her face to prevent his brother from noticing her blushing face.

"Sure! Let's help sawada to EXTREME!!!"

Kyoko smiled and went inside their house to change clothes. Wearing a flowery one piece dress ,they set off.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Ah! Tenth…I forgot to tell you your mom said that she won't be coming home for a week, she wanted me to take care of you." Gokudera said feeling proud of himself.

"Ah, I know…'

"eh?...'

Tsuna motioned gokudera to look at the note lying at the table.

It says, _Tsu-kun gomen but mom will be visiting someone in the hospital. I won't be home for a week, It's too sudden cause I just met her sister telling me what happened. Gomen tsu-kun._

_Ps: I invited some of your friends to take care of you cause you can't cook and you're very horrible at household chores. I wanted to tell you personally but reborn-kun told me not to wake you. I took I-pin and Lambo-chan with me._

_Since haru-Chan's parents are not home this week too, could you let her stay at the house that way you won't be lonely._

_Love mom_

"What!!!! "

"Haru, should I go and get your things?" Tsuna questioned haru while eating his omelet. (made by haru)

"hahi!!! Nonono…haru should not let tsuna do embarrassing things like that." Haru wailed while cooking another omelet.

Tsuna laughed a little. Haru never failed to entertain his day.

Gokudera on the other hand was jealous of the attention that haru got from tsuna.

"If haru is staying then I will too…"

"okay…" tsuna said in monotone.

"Then it's decided, I'm going to stay over too!!!" _Like I would let 10__th__ be in the hands of a woman_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Yep! That's it hehehe… keep tuned! And please review!

Review and I'll give you an Oreo cookie.


	6. Chapter 6: Uneasiness

Thank you for your review I greatly appreciate it!

Here's your Oreo cookies. Please review this is the 6th chapter.

Uneasiness

"Tsuna, Haru can get my things by myself, You don't have to come."

"I can't let a girl walk by herself." The orange-eyed boy said while combing his hair with his hands.

"Hahi! If it's fine" Haru smiled. She was so happy that her heart began to pound out of excitement.

"Gokudera, you should look after the house while I'm out.' Tsuna told the eavesdropping boy.

"Hai, Juudaime! " _Tsk… I can't protect juudaime like this…_

Gokudera glared at the girl who was happily chatting with tsuna.

Watching haru everyone could tell that she cherished with tsuna, Yes, it's very obvious on how she stared at him, the way she talked and the way she showed extreme worries upon the boy But the only problem is tsuna. He completely cannot comprehend with topics that are outside vongola. He's dense, thickheaded to put it short he has no idea how the outside world works.

But haru despite of all that she remained the same, quietly loving tsuna. Even if she knew that her feelings won't be returned.

Gokudera looked away from their direction. _That woman! She's really annoying…To think that I have fallen for her this way…_

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Tsuna was walking along with haru who was wearing her uniform yesterday.

She stared at the clear blue sky then at the orange-eyed boy. Together they passed through various streets.

"Haru is so happy!" haru said while laughing. She skipped and danced along with the wind. Her soft chocolate brown hair played along making curls upon her hair.

"ha-ha…Tsuna…Haru is grateful to have you!" haru said smiling and stopped to turn at tsuna.

Tsuna smiled a little.

"Haru-Chan…" a voice came from behind.

Then haru's smile turned into a frown.

"Kyo….what are you doing here?" Haru said not glancing at the boy in her back.

"Haru is he your friend?" asked tsuna who was unaware of the tension brewing.

"No—tsuna he's not my friend."

"Tsuna?...ah the guy whom you're crazy about." Kyo said with a smirk on his face.

"It's none of your business kyo!" Haru glared at kyo.

"hahaha….stop that haru-chan, why don't you introduce me first?"

"Tsuna does not need to befriend you."

"Haru-chan you're being mean today."

Haru ignored the guy, instead she clinged on tsuna and dragged him away from the other guy.

"Haru… what"s the matter." Tsuna questioned haru slightly worried.

Haru stared at tsuna intensely with her eye then she set her hands on his face making him stare back at her.

"Tsuna must promise haru, not to get involve with that guy!" Haru said while frowning.

"…why…?"

"please tsuna just this once." Haru pleaded

Tsuna surprised with haru's reaction looked at the unfamiliar guy, _what did he do to make haru this uneasy?_

Kyo smirked at tsuna noticing that he is looking t him. Cockily he approached haru and tsuna.

Haru glared at kyo and stepped between kyo and tsuna.

"Don't you dare try anything to tsuna."

Kyo lowered his head to haru.

"Don't worry I won't do anything for now…"Then he kissed her neck, haru pushed him but his strength is surpassing her.

Haru felt helpless, she don't want tsuna to see this. She wanted to disappear.

"Hey!" a pair of an angry orange eye welcomed kyo.

Tsuna effortlessly pushed him aback making kyo fall from the ground.

"Tsuna?..."haru shivered.

"It's okay…don't cry…" he said as he wrapped her with his arms from behind.

Haru was not aware of her tears falling from her eyelids.

"Che—cocky bastard…don't act high and mighty just because haru chose you…in the end she will come running back to me remember that!"

"Then I'll just make sure that haru will never leave my side " tsuna said coldly.

"Who the hell you think you're talking to?"

"Making women cry and barking like a dog, you're lower than the varia."

"Heh—so you believe that you are the hero that everyone will count on?"

"Apologize to haru…"

"How naïve, Do you think that I will let my pride be tampered by some other girl's drama?"

Tsuna snapped.

"No tsuna I'm okay" haru whispered trying not to break in sobs.

"Hehe…Hear that? How gutless you are listening to a girl" kyo said as he stand up. He was about to walk away when he turned back to tsuna smirking

"And oh! By the way I left my mark on haru meaning she's mine get it?"

"What! Do you mean?!" Haru shouted angrily at the man who made her tsuna upset.

"Haru-Chan it's on your neck." Kyo pointed out

Tsuna stared at the red spot beneath her hair. The hickey was really noticeable.

"…you mean this?..." tsuna asked

"Yup!"

"Tsuna?....'

Before kyo could say anything again. Tsuna kissed the place where the hickey was marked. Haru blushed.

After doing so tsuna eyed at kyo.

"Now, What mark are you talking about?"

Kyo glared at tsuna.

"you!....remember this day I'm going to take your girl one day…"

"…Hahi!…"

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Sorry for the bother…"Kyoko said as they entered the house.

Her eyes wandered through the house, She felt excitement brimming her body. Kyoko thought that she would not be able to see tsuna through the summer vacation but because of certain circumstances, she is there the first day of summer vacation and will be for the next 7 days.

She smiled at the thought and looked at the person standing in front of them.

"Boxing baka, what are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help sawada through extreme!"

"nani—and who told you to do that?"

"ciaosu, Master pao-pao told ryohei to come here"

"reborn why? Knowing ryohei he would just turn the house upside down"

"What did you say?"

"Hmm,,, it will be good training for tsuna to learn how to take care of his family even if there is no danger." Reborn said with a smirk

"Ano—sorry for interrupting."

Reborn looked at kyoko

"please take care of me this coming 7 days." Kyoko told them with a bow.

"You're welcome here anytime kyoko-chan." Reborn replied

Kyoko beamed, now everything's set all that's left is to get closer to tsuna or so she thought.

Tsuna after all is the ice prince.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..........

Tsuna was sitting at the living room of miura household, arms on his knees. He was waiting for haru who was in the meantime rumbling for her things.

He stood up and began to analyze the things in the brown haired girl's house. The scent of perfume never changes, after all he himself went to haru's house a couple of times, mostly because haru liked to drag him on her room and show strange costume in which she genuinely designed.

Her weird eccentric attributes makes her unique from other girls of her age. She was persistent, she knew if something's troubling him, Unlike the other girls who would always have their lips puckered whenever he passes by although he does not really know why.

A few roses were left in the vase, tsuna knew very well that it must be haru's father doing again. Her father loved to give flowers to her mother everyday even if he's there, tsuna even caught them kissing a couple of times, not that it bothered him. But somehow he would feel uneasy imagining haru doing those kinds of things to other guys. Good thing that her attention are completely dominated by I-pin and lambo.

Tsuna sigh the house was not that noisy when her parents are away, Her parents always welcomed him warmly, even her eccentric father (in his personal point of view) would always, without fail tell him to take care of his daughter and never to hurt her. Tsuna would always answer yes just to put an end to the conversation.

He stopped and stared at the photo. It was a picture of young haru wearing a baby pink dress and a basket of flowers with her mother on her right. She was smiling happily as if she was in heaven._ She was always like that, never trying to keep her emotions inside her._ He turned to see another picture, this time it was the present haru with lambo and I-pin.

But what surprised tsuna is his picture with haru, it was taken when she got in the prestigious middle school that her parents wanted her to attend. She was clinging on his arm like always while he was pouting since he never want anybody to take picture of him.

"Tsuna gomen for the wait…" haru said while dragging a huge backpack downstairs.

Tsuna approached her and carried the heavy backpack.

"Is this all?"

"hahi—tsuna! haru could carry that by herself"

"Like I would let you carry this by yourself."

Haru knew it was useless to convince tsuna to let her carry her own things. Tsuna is completely concerned with the gender difference of the humanity, he thought that girls are supposed to be cared and respected. But that what makes him cuter than other guys.

"Tsuna you're so cute…" haru whispered

"I'm sorry about earlier."

"hahi?"

"Ah… the time when I kiss---

"hahi---IT'S FINE! IT'S FINE!!!" haru panicked. She felt her face turn red.

It was too much to take for a girl like haru, It's too much development.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Tadaima!!!" Haru shouted with her usual energetic voice

"What do you mean by tadaima??? Don' act like it's your house already!!!" gokudera said.

"Datte'—haru will be here for the next 7 days so it's proper to say it, ne tsu-na?"

"…hai-hai…" tsuna said lazily

"Gokudera-kun is your things here already?" tsuna asked

"hai, juudaime! I ordered them to bring my clothes here so they'll be here in a couple of minutes"

"good"

"ciaosu"

"reborn" tsuna mentioned

"so where do you think you'll let haru sleep?"

"In mom's room, Gokudera you stay in the guest room"

"Hai"

Tsuna went upstairs to put haru's things down.

"Konnichiwa!' kyoko greeted expecting tsuna to be the one who''ll enter the living room.

"Kyoko-chan!" Haru glomped at kyoko

"Are you staying here too?" haru asked her.

"Ah…I before she could finish what she wanted to say her brother suddenly shouted

"I'll stay here with kyoko to extreme!!!" while having another argument with gokudera.

"Ah… I think I'll be here for the next 7 days too." Kyoko continued

"hahi—then let's do our best to take care of tsuna!!!" haru shouted determined.

Kyoko felt uneasy, she forgotten all about haru. She thought that she could use this time to let herself and tsuna be alone.

"Haru—your things are upstairs." tsuna said as he entered the room.

"Tsuna, a storm is coming across your path and you don't even have the slightest clue about it." Reborn warned him

"Is it about the varia, I am well too aware of that."

"Baka tsuna, It' s about time to focus on your supposed o be fiancée or you else this storm would never turn back."

"Reborn don't joke I don't want to marry xanxus in order to cease our rivalry."

"Baka tsuna…that's why I'm saying that you are completely clueless"

"Reborn, I'm not gay"

then a vein popped on reborn's head.

Who would have thought that his most favorite student, the one who could've gathered a straight A on his tests would be this clueless with regards to things such as this.

"And who told you that you're gay?"

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That's it guys, thank you for reading my fanfiction this chapters are merely the prologue of my incoming chapters I wanted to build up haru's character but before all of that, I first wanted to show the development between the two of them,

To all the readers please review it's the only thing that keeps me going I honestly feel happy to get your reviews all the time. Please review even if I'm no the greatest writer here.

Hello guyz, ayuuki-chan thank you for the advice!

Rhapsodicoutburst here's your Cookie

And Ohlordies thank you for reading my fanfiction!^^


End file.
